I think I love youChapter One
by CrystalViBritannia
Summary: First fanfiction on here..I suppose it could have turned out better but so far I've wrote 5 chapters o3o Next chapter or chapter three..cant remember which one xD is kinda like a lelouch lemon o3o


Crystal was pacing back and fowards nervously in halls of Ashford Academy,she was waiting for her best friend Lelouch to finish detention..  
She sighed and looked at her watch ''Lulu..please hurry..'' she looked to her side hoping to see him walk out of the door,but he didn't..another half hour passed..''Okay..thats it!'' The girl marched into the classroom ''LOOK MISS I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLAYING AT! LULU'S DETENTION WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OVER AN HOUR AGO!''  
''Miss Tsukiyomi..how nice of you to join us,please..take a seat..you're now in detention too''  
Crystals jaw dropped ''Who the hell do you think you are? Lelouchs detention was supposed to end an hour ago..but now you're keeping me behind?!''  
''Take a seat Miss Tsukiyomi..'' the teacher seemed calm..not shocked at all..although this isn't how Crystal would usually act, she was a straight A student, never answered back and behaved in a calm and kind manner.  
Crystal couldn't believe how mean the teacher was being, ''You know what..fine..'' she went and sat down next to Lelouch at the back of the classroom, ''stupid bitch..'' she mumbled under her breath Lelouch looked over to her smirking ''whoa..that was sudden..didn't think you had it in you..''  
A slight blush grew across Crystals face ''well..she was being unfair..and now we're both stuck in here..''  
The teacher raised her head from her computer ''No talking while being detained!''  
Crystal stood up,she was beginning to get really pissed off ''OH SCREW YOU! Lets go Lulu!'' she grabbed her friends hand and fled from the classroom. When the pair finally got out of the school building they looked at eachother,Crystal was half blushing and half in anger,Lelouch on the other hand just had a normal expression.  
Shimmer and Suzaku walked over to their friends, Shimmer flipped her long purple hair ''So..what happened?''  
Lelouch looked at Crystal knowing she was unable to speak because of how angry she was so he decided to explain,''Well..I had detention but it was supposed to end an hour ago..Crystal came into the class and started arguing with the teacher about how unfair she was being,so in result she ended up being detained with me''  
Suzakus eyes widened ''Wow Crystal..your not normally like that..''  
After the four had finished talking they went their seperate ways and started walking home.  
There was an awkward silence between Crystal and Lelouch, they were both trying to think of ways to break it..but..after the event that just happened, who could blame them?  
Lelouch finally thought of something ''So um..Crystal? Would you like to come to my place for a while?''  
Crystal smiled ''Sure'' She always got lonely at home,shes lived by herself since she was only 10 years old..her parents abandoned her so she was adopted,but on her birthday her carers had died in a car crash on the way to her party,she only had the cat to talk to..but..thats kinda sad since they cant even understand eachother..''Now that I think about it..we've been friends since we were 4 and I've never seen you're house..''  
Lelouch thought of why she might not have visited his house before but he couldn't really think of a reason..no one ever stopped them from being together so..it didnt really make sense..''Yeah..you're right..weird..Nunallys going to be at the doctors for a few hours so we'll be alone..Oh and C.C's not going to be there either..'' Crystal was the only one who knew about C.C..she just didnt know why she was living with him.  
When they arrived at Lelouchs house they had a cup of tea and helped eachother with homework but that only took about an hour..they had two more left..  
''So..What do you wanna do now?'' Lelouch asked after finishing the washing up Crystal giggled ''Well..I dont know..Its you're house..''  
Lelouch smirked ''So..that means Im in charge..?''  
Crystal nodded giggling ''Of course it does~''  
''Well then..in that case..'' Lelouch leaned in and kissed her,Crystal blushed dark red and started kissing back Suddenly Nunally came into the room ''Im back brother''  
Lelouch jolted away from Crystal ''Welcome back..'' he whispered to Crystal ''Stay here..its getting late,I'll put her to bed''  
Crystal nodded ''Okay''  
Lelouch left the room to take Nunally to bed,Crystal started looking around,the house was rather big,she wasnt watching where she was going and bumped into a closet,a mask and costume fell onto her causing her to fall to the ground ''ah..ow..'' she examined what had caused her to fall,she knew what it was straight away ''Wh-What is Zeros costume doing here..?'' her eyes widened ''N-No..he couldn't be..'' she heard Lelouch walking down the stairs and quickly threw the outfit and mask back on top of the closet.  
Lelouch walked into the room ''Hey..Nunallys asleep..what do you want to- are you alright? You look..worried..''  
Crystal shook her head and nodded,''Yeah! Im fine..'' she smiled Lelouch smiled ''Alright..I was wondering,do you want to stay the night? I didnt notice how late it was and its getting dark,plus you wont be lonely''  
Crystal nodded ''I would love to but..wouldn't Nunally find out?''  
''Nahh..I dont think she will..as long as we're quiet''  
''Alright..I would love to stay then..''  
Crystal and Lelouch walked up to Lelouchs bedroom,a thought hit Crystal ''Hey..Lulu..what about C.C?'  
''Oh..right..shes not going to be here for a week at least..she just called after I put Nunally to bed..''  
''Oh..I see..so..where do I sleep?''  
''You could..share my bed if you want''  
Crystal blushed,she was happy he couldn't see her blush with how dark it was ''Okay..sure..'' she climbed into bed next to Lelouch Lelouch was about to say goodnight when he realised something ''You dont have any pjyamas..would you like to borrow one of my shirts or something? it would be more comfortable I guess..''  
Crystal nodded ''Okay sure''  
Lelouch got up and walked over to his shirt draw,''here..'' he handed Crystal a plain white shirt.  
''Arigato..'' Crystal flipped her long blue hair and walked over to the bathroom to get changed,she used that alone time to think about why Zeros outfit was in Lelouchs house..she tried to convince herself that it wasnt his..''COSPLAY! THATS WHAT IT IS!'' she clicked her fingers.  
Lelouch knocked on the door ''uhhh..Crystal-chan..?''  
''N-Nani?''  
''Are you..okay..?''  
''YES FINE'' she ran out of the bathroom with a creepy smile on her face ''Umm are you feeling alright?''  
''S-Sorry''Crystal ran back over to the bed and lay down,she blushed when Lelouch lay next to her,she was acting so crazy,she couldn't sleep..she had so much on her mind..is Lelouch really Zero? Why? How? And if he really is..why is he keeping it a secret..?  
The next morning Crystal woke up with a note next to her,it read,  
'Hey,if you're reading this its probably because you've noticed that Im not here..I have to take care of some business..I wont be long..~Lelouch'  
Crystal read the note through a few times trying to think of what the important business could be..she thought about the Black Knights..Zero..maybe it was all linked? 


End file.
